Kart
A Kart is a vehicle used in the Mario Kart series for racing. They are Go-Karts of many different colors. Karts first appeared in Super Mario Kart; they've since reappeared in every following incarnation. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! introduced custom karts for each character and a simple kart stat system. Mario Kart DS expanded on the stat system, which is also slightly expanded in Mario Kart Wii. In Mario Kart DS, all karts have about even stats (depending on the character's weight, the weight changes) with the occasional high or low. Each character has 3 karts, making for a total of 36. In Mario Kart Wii, there are 6 karts for each weight class, making for a total of 18. The term Kart has another meaning in Super Mario Kart, in which Karts replaced the term of Extra Lives in Grand Prix mode. When a driver only reached the fifth position or below, he would lose one of his four Karts. Losing the last Kart would quit the Grand Prix. However, it is possible to get one back under certain circumstances. A Kart also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a trophy. Here are the karts, arranged by game. (Note: Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, and Mario Kart Super Circuit all feature a basic, metal pipe frame kart for each character. The way they perform is different for each.) Super Mario Kart *Standard Performance: (Middleweights) Mario & Luigi *Fast Acceleration: (Lightweights) Peach & Yoshi *High Top Speed: (Heavyweights) Bowser & Donkey Kong Jr. *Good Control: (Lightweight) Koopa Troopa & Toad Mario Kart 64 *Lightweights: Toad, Peach, Yoshi *Middleweights: Mario & Luigi *Heavyweights: Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser Mario Kart Super Circuit *Lightweights: Toad, Peach, Yoshi* *Middleweights: Mario & Luigi *Heavyweights: Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser** *Yoshi is slightly heavier than the Peach and Toad but slightly lighter than Mario and Luigi **Bowser is slightly heavier than Wario and Donkey Kong,thus making him the heaviest character Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Red Fire - Mario *Green Fire - Luigi *DK Jumbo - Donkey Kong *Wario Car - Wario *Heart Coach - Princess Peach *Turbo Yoshi - Yoshi *Goo-Goo Buggy - Baby Mario *Koopa Dasher - Koopa Troopa *Koopa King - Bowser *Rattle Buggy - Baby Luigi *Para Wing - Paratroopa *Barrel Train - Diddy Kong *Bullet Blaster - Bowser Jr. *Bloom Coach - Daisy *Turbo Birdo - Birdo *Waluigi Racer - Waluigi *Toad Kart - Toad *Toadette Kart - Toadette *Piranha Pipes - Petey Piranha *Boo Pipes - King Boo *Parade Kart - Toadsworth Mario Kart DS Mario *B Dasher *Standard MR *Shooting Star Luigi *Poltergust 4000 *Standard LG *Streamliner Peach *Royale *Standard PC *Light Tripper Yoshi *Egg 1 *Standard YS *Cucumber Toad *Mushmellow *Standard TD *4-Wheel Cradle Donkey Kong *Rambi Rider *Standard DK *Wildlife Wario *Brute *Standard WR *Dragonfly Bowser *Tyrant *Standard BW *Hurricane Daisy *Power Flower *Standard DS *Light Dancer Dry Bones *Banisher *Standard DB *Dry Bomber Waluigi *Gold Mantis *Standard WL *Zipper R.O.B. *ROB-BLS *Standard RB *ROB-LGS Mario Kart Wii See also: Bikes Small *Standard Kart S *Booster Seat *Mini Beast *Cheep Charger *Tiny Titan *Blue Falcon Medium *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter Large *Standard Kart L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter *Honeycoupe *